


Under The Moonlit Sky

by MyzticMyanMoon (orphan_account)



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Horror, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MyzticMyanMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving the wizarding world isn't always the smartest option......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction

The end of the war came with many sacrifices. The once 'Golden Trio' had become fractured after the debacle at the ministry in their fifth year. It became further strained when Harry started to broaden his outlook and began friendships with people from all the houses. 

They could not understand why Harry needed friends outside of their circle and Harry found that he had grown up whereas they still had a child's view of the world.

After the 'Incident' as it was commonly referred to as Harry had found that it was not he that actively avoided Ron and Hermione but they who pushed for more distance as they found that they could not relate to his 'New' the sixth years had slowly grown up, strange friendships had sprung up throughout the houses and years. 

The first years defied convention when they refused to stick to their own houses throughout the day. Harry's subtle manipulations had ensured that the next generation to pass through Hogwarts would be more united than any other graduating class. 

People came to slowly accept that there was nothing they could do to change the opinion of their 'Boy Hero'.

Peace reigned for his last two years of Hogwarts and time would only tell for the future.


	2. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MoM.....

The Atrium was packed, the cheerful crowd jostled for prime position around a curtained off stage. The excitement was palpable unlike the forbidding feeling that fell over the six companions on the other side of the barrier; it was stifling, the younger four paced, twitched, sighed and strangely enough one bopped their head to a tune only they could hear.

The tension that they were creating was starting to affect the dour looking older gentleman; he glared from beneath his curtain of dark hair daring anyone to speak.

"You will all cease this incessant movement NOW!" he barked

"But Severus, they're going to eat us alive! Look at them!" the blond parted the curtain that separated them from the main atrium

"they're going to dig at us, then blame us for everything. I refuse to go out there" Draco ranted.

"You will step out there and wow them with your Malfoy charm just as your father taught you, then YOU will demoralize them in the only way you can, by being the epitome of a pureblood wizard - graceful, controlled and superior - not the whiny bastard we all know you really are." this came quietly from the me, as I finally became fed up of the ranting drowning out the sound of my MagIpod.

I slowly stood cancelling the spell that created magical headphones with a whispered ^nox^, slowly making his way to the parted curtain, I then took a look at my five remaining friends and grinning widely before exclaiming

"I think it's time that the wizarding world met their saviours', don't you?"

With that I swept the curtain away, revealing them to the over- excited mob on the other side. Neville, Luna and Draco pasted happy smiles on whilst Remus, Severus and I made ourselves as unapproachable as the circus begin.


	3. Two Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter stage left.....The break down of familial bonds....

BANG!The door rattles on its hinges as I stomped through the entrance; the anger and frustration made my magic pulse and swell as I made his way to the kitchen.

12 Grimould Place had changed a lot in the 4 years since Sirius' death most notably the portrait of Walburga had been replaced with one of Alphard Black - Sirius' great uncle, the one that had been blasted off the family tree. Remus and I had spent any spare time that they had moving all the dark artefacts to the library and painting the rooms there original colours. The overall job took them the better half of two years, but the greens and natural earthy tones gave the building more of a homely vibe instead of the feeling of entrapment.

"That is it. I've had it with these people, why can't they be happy that I'm not FUCKING everything that moves (even if I really want to) But nooooo 'Harry you need to settle down' and 'When are you going to have kids?' 'Why are you so selfish...blah blah blah...Ginny loves you...blah blah blah...it's just a PHASE...you don't realllly like cock! Errrrgh!"

"And this week was going so well" Neville commented sarcastically thinking back the farce of an interview at the ministry 2 weeks ago.

::::Flashback::::

The crowd roared their delight on the entrance of their saviours. That quickly died down as the Minister for Magic made his way onto the stage; Rufus Scrigmore looked more lion like then usual as he began his speech.

"It is my great duty to introduce to you the Provayers of Peace! Let us start with a few introductory questions..." it had slowly gone from mildly irritating to excruciating and only got worse as the evening went on.

Questions were fired from all directions but the only ones they were allowed to answer were those posed by The Daily Prophet and other ministry controlled publications. They were held accountable for all the failings of the last war and the crowd that had begun cheering them on was soon muttering and finally shouting abuse their way; whilst this was happening Scrigmore looked on with a smirk, already planning the ways in which he could use the men to his own was starting to lose control, the other five slowly backed away from the impending explosion.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM US! Isn't it ENOUGH that we fought for you when YOU were happy to stay at home and do NOTHING! HUNDREDS of CHILDREN are DEAD because you were all too spineless to do anything! You all waited, waited for 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' well guess what that BOY had to grow up first, you didn't care when you left me with witch- craft hating muggles. I was eleven years old when I found out I was to save the whole world. YOU left me to rot! You ridiculed me at every turn and I still SAVED you! Without as much as a thank you. You disgust me! You all made it easy for Voldemort to take over - Stop flinching, he's DEAD! - next time some upstart 'Dark Lord' decides you're beneath him, you can all go to Hell because I will NOT help you!"

Harry had then preceded to jump from the stage towards one of the many floo exits, the crowd parted like the Red Sea for Moses before they all unanimously flinched as he had bellowed sharply "Are you coming or not!"

The other five strolled off stage towards Harry.

"You're all DOOMED! Ha DOOOOOMED!" this had come from Draco, cackling childishly from the back "Ladies, Hags and Gentleman I bid you adieu" he bowed before stepping into the crowed watched on horror struck as it sunk in that they were indeed 'doomed'

:::End Flashback:::

It still made them laugh that Draco had made such a fool of himself, but never the less he was pleased to have had the last word.

That Night:

They had decided that they would leave the country. Neville and Luna would travel before settling in Canada - Luna had heard that there may be a colony of Snikapurfs near Yellow Knife - and Draco and I would settle for the most magically inhabited part of America, where they could be known without the pressure of the wizarding had suited both Remus and Severus who wished to travel researching the impression that the Dark Arts and Potions had on the newly informed 'muggle' world.

They would have permanent residence in both countries as all of us had left them with an open down their respective estates, the six of us packed up what we needed before deciding on the mode of transport they would use to get to our new homes.


	4. May 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pureblood vs. The Scary Muggle Thingy-ma-bob

May 14th 2010:

"I can't believe that you got me to travel in this...this...this, what the bloody hell is this muggle atrocity Potter!"

The red haired man sitting to the left of him lifted his head from the book that he had been reading. Sighing tried to calm his already frayed nerves, he had been listening to the arrogant blond since they had found their seats. He only hoped that his more polite friend would shut him up before he decided to murder him with his plastic 'safety' Spork.

"It's an airplane, you know this Draco" I sarcastically reminded him with a roll of my eyes. I was starting to notice the murderous glance from the other passengers.

"Well duh! I was just trying to get your attention, no need to be mean" Draco pouted innocently "you were ignoring me and no one ignores a Malfoy"

"Yes yes, you're all powerful and I bow to you aloof wisdoms" I sighing we looked about the plane as if trying to find someone we might recognized; it was futile everyone and everything we knew was gone, they had left for a better future. And us, we had left for a new start in a new place where we could be anything we wanted without the stigma that had followed us around in the plane had been a hard choice (especially with Draco in tow), but it was also the only one that we had. Draco and I had high hopes of leading to a better life.

DING!

The overhead speakers crackled to life before emitting the same awfully high pitched DING!

#This is your pilot speaking, the temperature outside is a lovely 25*C, and the weather is expected to stay mild meaning a nice smooth journey for all of us. It is now 12:16pm GMT we will be arriving in Lambert International at approximately 06:16am UTC. The temperature there is at about 36*C and hotter. Thank you for choosing TransAtlantic Airlines, I hope you have a pleasant flight#

The blond began to fidget before turning to me, smirking he open his mouth, paused, then full out grinning he spoke

"Are we there yet?" I resisted the urge to slap him. Just.


	5. May 2.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's Rules....and he RULES!

May 20th:

We had been in the city a week but had not ventured far from our hotel; the atmosphere had been strained since we had landed and neither of us wanted to voice an opinion as to why we had not yet announced their presence to the local were-packs. We didn't really talk about the 'incident', well I did but Draco always scowled at me, so I had learned to keep my opinions on the matter to myself.

"What exactly are we waiting for Draco?"

"The right moment obviously! Sev was right you are a dunderhead" Draco smirked

I poked out my tongue childishly in response before answering

"Yes well, you're the one in 'charge' remember? So that means you can take charge! So let us leave this goddamn room!" I mock wailed (well I wailed, I don't quite think Draco can even tell the difference)

"Sev said we had to wait for him and Lupin, so that's what we'll do (I pouted), don't pout at me Potter, it won't work. Stop it (I upped it a notch and added the kicked puppy look) STOP IT! Haaarrry, Ok so we can go out tonight - " Draco conceded.

"YES!" I pumped my fist in the air before -

" - But you'll wear what I pick out for you, deal?"-

Damn and the night was going so well.


	6. First Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter stage right.....

That Night:

The club that we entered was packed to the rafters, pulsing bodies and equally pulsing music filled the dance floors wrapping around the edges of the room like an enchantment.I bounced with giddiness before diving into the fray dragging Draco behind me.

The crushing bodies parted slightly to allow us minimal space within the centre before closing in on us. Loosing ourselves in the music we both failed to notice the attention that we garnered from the majority of the patrons dancing around us, sensually moving together we were creating an erotic fever from the bump and grind that we - well I - had so enthusiastically thrown us into. The twists and turns of all the bodies became faster until the crowd was like one dancing body, the flow of the music almost seemed to change to the beat of dance instead. We failed to notice the energy that we were emitting, it coiled around us tighter and tighter before spontaneously spiking out at random into the crowd, drawing various men and women into our hub. The more moves we added plus the amount of people surrounding us made the dance seem more tribal, each person mirrored the other until one dance stomped through their bodies winding and pulsing rhythmically until finally the music exploded through the club.

"I need to BREATH! OMG! it's fantastic here!" I yelled over the thumpa-thumpa of the bass

"Please can we bring Sev and Remy here? Can you just imagine it? ALL those people grinding and writhing in LEATHER...oooh...Sev would have a heart attack right before Remy drags him into a steamy dark corner!" I started to drool before Draco regained my attention by harshly pulling on the back of high pony-tail, groaning I wrapped myself around Draco.

"Draaaco! No fair!"The blond proceeded to attack my neck, nibbling down the bare column of throat before biting down on my exposed collar bone.

"Mmm...don't stop, pleease don't stop...aaahh, D-D-Draco!" I sinuously moved against him grinding my hips against his thighs.

"What do you want Harry?"I panted and groaned, totally incoherent to anything other than the ministrations from the larger boy.

"Harry? Haaarrry?" Draco cooed in his ear "Answer me or I'll stop"

Draco then pulled back when I failed to responded for a second time, I watched him smirk when my eye's sprang open and whimpering I clutched at Draco's front before hoisting myself up and whispering harshly

"I want you to fuck me now!" in Draco's ear before kissing along his jaw line, nipping at his lips demanding entrance.

"Now? As in right now, as in on the dance floor now, as in all these people watching as I bend you over backwards until you scream so loud the music will cease to exist? As in NOW!" Draco growled against my ear whilst gripping me tightly making me gasp and shiver from the raw sensuality in his lust roughened voice.

"Back… room." I managed to gasp out

"Fuck the back room." He growled

I couldn't help it. I kissed him harder than I ever had before as he slammed us into one of the many darkened alcoves, I hissed slightly at the harsh treatment compared to his surprisingly soft touches. Wanting to be closer I pulled my top off and was rewarded with more of his aggressive side. I contemplated casting preparation charms and then moaned at the idea of him stretching me in front of all these people. He growled then plunged his hands down my pants - thank Merlin I was commando - then he started to tease by crack before starting to massage my opening. He didn't waste any time thrusting one of his long thick fingers into me.

"Draco… more." I breathed breaking away from the kiss. My breath shot out as he didn't wait and wiggled one then two then three more fingers inside me, I had never felt so deliciously full.

"Aaaargh... Dracooo...harder..yes yes..ooh Merlin please...haaaaaarder" lost in the pleasure of his touch I grasped at his wide shoulders slowly threading my fingered through his hair grasping for anything to hold on to.

"Don't stop." I barely managed as his lips and tongue came into contact with my neck. I moaned loudly unable to hold it back.

"Hurry." I gasped softly knowing he could hear pulled back from my neck and looked in my eyes. Whatever he saw there made him remove his fingers. I couldn't help the soft whine of disappointment that escaped my lips. But my disappointment didn't last long, spinning me around and thrusting against my backside, he yanked down my trousers before spreading my legs apart. I felt his tip tease my entrance then -

"Harry!" he cried out passionately, head thrown forward into my neck, hands gripping my hips in a hold that I couldn't break out of as he thrust mercilessly into my tight channel.I felt my insides burn with his thick heat. I griped my muscles around him. I started to feel us both lose control and knew if anyone was to see us they would notice our glowing eyes. Grinning to myself I gripped my muscles around him tightly hopefully coaxing him to move faster. Seconds later he pulled nearly all the way out, leaving just his head inside me, before thrusting back hard.I let out a loud keen. Merlin this is what I missed. He soon made his deep thrusts into a rhythm; hitting my sweet spot nearly every time. The music was drowning out the sound of skin slapping on skin and the sounds of me moaning and him grunting and growling trying to keep our magic trapped firmly beneath they surface. I could feel his jaw start to set in a hard clench. I could feel it tick with every thrust, before he bit down and breaking the skin on my shoulder I could almost hear him start to was one of the most erotic nights of my life, and I wanted it imprinted into my brain forever. I felt his grip in my hips weaken before holding me even tighter, so tight I could barely breathe as he grasped my weeping cock that had been deliciously rubbing against the wall and pumped it in time with his impending orgasm was starting to overwhelm my body. suddenly I was sending stream after stream of my seed into his hand and onto the wall and screaming.

He followed almost at the same time squeezing my cock so hard that I came again on the surprising pleasure/pain alone.

"...you are fucking a...amazing!" Dazed and glassy I felt Draco peppering kisses onto my bite mark, he yanked up my pants and spun me around to hold me tightly against him, whilst slowing down our breathing. I laid my ear over his heart and listened to it beat wildly slowing only just a little before he kissed the top of my head. I felt his breathing return to normal at the same time that I finally felt more aware.

"I think… I think that was better than our first time." Draco ran his hands down my back making calming circular motions before coming to rest over the swell of my pleasantly sore arse.

"Mmm." I agreed in stupefied post-coital bliss.

"Let's get back to the hotel ok? I think we've given a good enough show for the night?"

Peering around his shoulder, I spied the group in the opposite corner who had obviously witnessed our passion, if the glazed and hungry looks were anything to go by. Waving at them half-heartedly I then grinned as I sensed the tale-tale squeezing of apperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This fix is currently un-beta'd - so if you find anything I might have missed, just pop me a msg! 
> 
> MMM


End file.
